


a drink of water

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breathing, Colors, Dinner, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Kakashi takes Sakura on a night out, but it takes a turn for the domestic. <br/>2. She listens to him breathe like it's her favorite playlist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There is something very incongruous about manicured nails the shade raspberries turn when they are the sweetest being placed against a backdrop of pale lettuce leaves. 

"You know, if you had bothered to remember to bring your wallet, this wouldn't have happened." 

"I thought you were going to bring a purse or something."

"The implication behind an invitation is that the host pays for the meal." 

"I've never been much of a man to follow social norms." 

"No. You're not." Sakura says and she frowns at the dull kitchen knife at her hands, not even sparing Kakashi a glance. His fingers are going to get pruny from soaking in dish water for so long, but he just rests his elbows against the sink and watches Sakura's thin, bony, scarred fingers work to chop lettuce. She's a splash of color in a kitchen made of metallic chromes and grays and blacks. Pink hair, raspberry colored nails, green eyes, she should have petitioned to be a goddess of spring when she had the chance. Her hands aren't very beautiful. They are too bony to be comfortable to hold, covered so thickly with scars that they would never be considered pretty. But tonight her nails are very neat, the polished tips now ragged after she's washed and cut so many lettuce leaves. He feels happy that she did that. Thought of that. She's always been a detail oriented young lady.

At one point, she was washing a peach at a toothbrush and cursing like a seasoned sailor. Every attention was being paid to the details of a particular part of his anatomy when she was doing that. Very thorough. He mentally commends her for that.

"You could have just paid." She says. 

"But this is so domestic!" He says brightly. 

"It only counts if it's in your own home!" And she throws her hand up in the air, the one with the knife in it being brandished in his direction and he hides a smile by ducking his head, nevermind that his smile is hidden by his mask, and goes back to scrubbing the dishes with slippery hands, humming a sea shanty and thinking about the next exciting date they'll go on. Because he'll have a lot to make up for after this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Even before Sakura starts to date him, let him try to woo her with his stupid definition of romance, she had already grown fond of the way he breathed when he was asleep. 

He didn't snore. Just breathed very quietly, very gently and in the spaces between _Naruto's_ snores, she could hear his steady inhales and exhales and she used to match his breathes to the way her own lungs would expand and contract. She would try to focus on sleeping even though the insects were loud and the lighting was not quite right and it would be her turn to take watch in two hours. 

He made the forest feel like home to her.

So when they sit together, under a newly green tree in the spring, her head on his chest after their impromptu picnic, she falls asleep lulled by the way he breathes. 

He's very alive. It's very comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> Going through my writing folder and procrastinating on homework.


End file.
